The Tears Of Blood
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Kaoru, Misao and Megumi are top ranking assassin working for a company call the crimson blood. So are Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano same as them. What if they bumped one each on a mission. Will they each hate each other like hell or be little good friend or lov


Summery: Kaoru, Misao and Megumi are top ranking assassin working for a company call the crimson blood. So are Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano same as them. What if they bumped one each on a mission? Will they each hate each other like hell or be little good friend or loves. AU

Ellie 31773: Hai, nice to meet you, Kaoru, Misao and Megumi you all are my idol.

Kaoru: Nice to meet you to Ellie 31773, but I have a question why your name has numbers it's a cod or some thing?

Misao: Yeah, it is some kind or cod, do tell please.

Megumi: Its killing us, please tell Miss Ellie 31773

ELLIE 31773: No, its just when you turn up side down ELLIE will become 31773, its nothing at all.

Kaoru: that was surprising, so go on with the story all ready now or you will be sorry I mean it

Ellie 31773: It will be my honor, let's get the story on.

_**The Tears Of Blood**_

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful night, the moon shining in the sky. Kaoru sitting on the porch of her apartment, staring in to the darkness watching people below her on the ground. While she is admiring the view until her hand phone rings.

"Umi, What do you want? It better be a good one because I'm not in a good mod right now."

"Here the deal my dear blue bird. Takada Mizuno at The Sakura Tea House, tonight at nine". The phone line went dead. Kaoru just grip the bar of the porch and went inside to tell the good news to her friend.

In side her apartment her friend Megumi is working on the computer in the kitchen meanwhile Misao watching the news on the TV.

The look on her face and they knew that they are going to work. Misao stretching her body and a big smile on her face mean while Megumi fuming with rage that she still have to finish her work and the same time working.

Kaoru wear a blue tank-top that showed her stomach with black leather jeans. Misao wear a tight blue leather body shirt with blue leather jeans and Megumi wear a blue tank-top with a mini skirt.

Megumi you drive my car. "But why is she got to drive the car but me" Misao was a little upset. "Because the last time you drive, we end up sick that why" Kaoru send a glanced at Misao

"So where is it, who the target and when? Megumi ask Kaoru at the elevator on the way to the packing lot. "The target is Takada Mizuno at The Sakura House at nine." Kaoru enter and sit beside the driver sit while Misao in the back.

When the arrive at the brothel Kaoru, Megumi and Misao set the watch for ten minuet the time to finish the mission and to get back to the car. They all enter the brothel together and split with they own agenda.

Kaoru eyes turn to in a dark blue , her hand ready on her katana seeking for hidden enemies around the corridor until she found a large door with carving of dragon and many body guard in front of it that it the jack pot. It's an easy target, Kaoru just attack head on. The body guard saw her and aim they gun at her while Kaoru draw her katana ready to kill.

The body guard just laughs at Kaoru fighting gun with a sword while Kaoru just smile and ask them to leave while the can but they just ignore her comment and they die with out knowing what hit them only. Kaoru just sheathed back her katana and push the door open entering the brothel owner who is Takada Mizuno.

He's sitting on a chair with blond women beside him. So you are the little blue bird that Umi send to me such a beautiful thing like you. Why you stop killing and be my wife I'm sure that you will have all the money to support us for a life time. It was lust in his eyes like devouring her body like she was a thing.

" Your are way out of your league old man even you five me the sun in my right hand and the moon on my left hand never will I be your wife or even touch me. You will drop dead before the pain strikes." Kaoru draw her katana attacking him and the women with him only the blood dripping from her katana, Kaoru clean her katana and went out of the room.

In another part of the brothel , Misao in Takada privet library trying to find his save volt where he keep his prize possession know as the Dark wing Kristal , a beautiful dark blue Kristal in the center of a necklace. The library seam as normal as any library, she can't figure out where the hell did he hide the dam volt. Under every picture she look under is normal then she hear some one enter the room, a small girl enter with a bundle in her arm. Misao hide her self behind the back of the book self and spying the little girl through a hold that she made with the books joins together.

The little girl walk to the working table in the center of the library then she push the center of the table then a door behind one of Takada picture leading to a other room down like a basement. After the girl went down she follow her down there until Misao could not find where the girl is. Then she hears a click sound behind her that means that the girl is aiming a gun at her head.

"Nice to see you to intruder, if you are thinking to have the Dark wing Kristal its over for you. I never knew that I was so good to capture an assassin; I will be paid big grand of money for your capture. "Then the girl just keeps talking about her fame in Takeda eyes that making Misao sick hears about it but it's a good opportunity for her to get out of here.

After like forever the girl stop and a big smile on her face ready to pull the trigger but Misao see the opportunity to distract her with getting her attention with telling that Lord Takeda is behind her at that moment the girl turn around and Misao kick the gun in the girl hand and landed in to her hand with the girl on the ground.

Then Misao throw the gun far away from the girl and knock her down with a few move.

"Thank you little girl for showing me this wonderful place." Misao went through the stuff that in side and take Dark wing Kristal. Incase that little girl wake up too soon she make shift a rope and tied her and mission complete.

Mean while Megumi easily enter the computer main frame to find some data about Takada plan about the new drug that he been distribute among his territory. A drug that call blue ice. It can make some one lose they will to live and be mindless puppet to the one who can supply the need of the drug blue ice.

Easily she plug the mini computer to the main frame of Takeda computer and start coping the data in the computer it was taking much time them she taught it will be and time that she didn't have. To spice her life at that time the door suddenly burst open with guard ready to fight.

Megumi look at her mini computer its was 85 that mean she must buy some time until the transfer reach 100 that fine with her. She sits up from the chair her sitting and ready to fright. The guard star shooting at her but Megumi pull a table near by as a shield from the bullet. While the guard busts shooting the table until the table falls apart.

That give her some time to use the grenade that she brought with her, she pull out the ring of the grenade and thro it's to the guard and a small blast from the room. Then her computer start beeping meaning that the transfer is finish. Megumi come out of her hiding place taking her mini computer with her but one of guard raise under the floor aiming his gun at her but she was that and she pull her gun under her skirt and shoot at the guard three time and its over , mission accomplish.

All three of the reach to the car in they time limit ten minuet to finish they mission and it's was a success. This time its Kaoru turn to drive and enjoy the breeze while Kaoru drive fast as the wind blow in they facieses and on the way they come back they past a car with four guys in there on they way to the brothel.

When they reach the brothel, they found only a dead Takeda and a tied girl in the library basement. From the information they get out of the girl that Takeda was expecting assassin to come to kill him he already set a backup plan but it back fired and his dead right now. What Battosai and Tenken notice that the assassin that kills Takeda was a professional. On the victim body there no sing of struggle and the cut was clean.

Its interesting to find found some worthy foe. Battosai and his crew leave the brothel with new discovery about they new friend. When they reach they apartment Battosai hand phone ring.

"I know that some other assassin have finish the mission before you baka deshi so for that tomorrow bring you friend to the Akabeko at nine pm, I want to introduce our new partner. About tonight I let it slide, nothing much that Takeda have any way. See you all tomorrow." The line went dead and leaving a very piss Battosai.

Battosai tell the good new to his friend and went in his room slamming his door very hard leaving his friend surprise by the sudden out burse. Sano just ignore what Kenshin problem and focuses on the TV while Aoshi try his link in the Oniwabanshu to fins other assassin in the area. Soujiro just look out of the balcony at the dark sky of the night thinking about his sister Kaoru.

In his room Kenshin just slump in to his bed thinking another group like them, he wonder what happened to make them to be assassin like him he didn't have a choice at that time. Kenshin hope in his heart that tomorrow he will keep his opinion to his own. Then his hand phone and a sweet women voice form the other side.

"I hear from Enshin that some other assassin got to it first they you did and they did a good work at it don't worry next time we will catch them Kenshin. I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow meeting me and my brother will join you as well. Enshin tell me that Hiko and Katsura wanted to us about our new partner. Please don't take it too hard Kenshin; I know what you're thinking all our question will be answer tomorrow. So please take a good night sleep and I will see you tomorrow night. Love you my love." Tomoe was the only light for Kenshin that keeping him from total darkness from Battosai.

Thank you for every body that read my fic, I'm very sorry that you have to ready it so badly done will to many mistake I'm very sorry. I'm better now I'm sorry its was my first story that I have ever made.

Thank you very much Yuri 134 Taklah kita marah pun terima kasih. Gembira juga ada orang cakap bahasa kita beri pendapat , bahagia hati saya.

ELLIE31773


End file.
